sonic_art_assets_dvdfandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic
Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing (known as Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing with Banjo-Kazooie on the Xbox 360 version) is a 2010 crossover kart racing video game in the Sega Superstars series developed by Sumo Digital and published by Sega. It was released for the Nintendo Wii, Nintendo DS, Xbox 360, PlayStation 3 and Microsoft Windows on 23 February 2010 in North America while in Europe on 26 February 2010. A mobile version of the game was developed by Gameloft. The iOS version of the game was released on 2011. An arcade version was tested in some arcades on January 2011 and was then released for sale on March 2011. In 2012, Sega and Feral Interactive announced that the game will be available for the Mac on its following Summer along with Sega Superstars Tennis. For the Mac, All-Stars Racing will feature online multiplayer by using Game Center which the Windows version lacked, which will be added in the next version of Mac OS X, Mountain Lion. On 4 April 2013, the game was released by Feral Interactive on the Mac as a Mac App Store exclusive. Feral Interactive (Mac) A sequel, Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed, was released in 2012. Gameplay The game plays similarly to other kart racing games such as Mario Kart, with characters collecting power-ups to boost their speed or hamper their opponents. Like Sumo's previous Sega game, Sega Superstars Tennis, each character has a "Star Move" unique to them, such as Sonic and Shadow transforming into Super Sonic and Super Shadow respectively, that they can use against their opponents. The game has multiplayer options for up to four players on split-screen and eight players online. Vehicles are separated into three different categories: car, bike, and hovercraft. As the terrain on the tracks will vary, vehicles can be either assisted or hindered by the surfaces they drive upon. Cars vary in speed and weight, with some performing better on some terrains than others. Bikes have fast acceleration and can perform wheelies for a speed boost, but can be easily bullied by heavier vehicles. Hovercrafts are not affected by any terrain and are able to perform multiple boosts after a jump, but they have poor handling and have low acceleration. All of the vehicles also have their own specific engine sounds. Sega Miles that can be spent in the in-game shop to unlock additional content such as characters, tracks, art, and songs. The game has customizable multiplayer options for local and online play, including Free Races and Arena Modes. There is also a Grand Prix, Time Trial, and Mission mode. The game was showcased at E3 2009, where it was stated that the final version of the game would have over 20 different characters. Characters drive vehicles that relate to the character. The courses that appear in the game are references to various Sonic and Sega titles. On November 25, 2009, a special press event about the game was held in France, where the Nintendo DS version made its playable debut. Artworks 'Renders 2D' Sonicchannel_sonic02_nocircle.png|Sonic the Hedgehog Sonicchannel_tails.png|Miles "Tails" Prower Sonicchannel_knuckles_nocircle.png|Knuckles the Echidna SA2_Amy.png|Amy Rose Sonicchannel_shadow.png|Shadow the Hedgehog 'Renders 3D' ASR Sonic.png|Sonic the Hedgehog ASR Tails.png|Miles "Tails" Prower ASR Knuckles.png|Knuckles the Echidna ASR Amy.png|Amy Rose ASR Shadow.png|Shadow the Hedgehog ASR_Metal_Sonic.png|Metal Sonic ASR_Eggman.png|Dr. Eggman Characters 'Sonic the Hedgehog Characters' *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Amy Rose *Shadow the Hedgehog *Metal Sonic *Dr. Eggman 'Sega Characters' *AiAi *Amigo *Billy Hatcher *Beat *Ryo Hazuki *Alex Kidd *Ulala *B.D. Joe *Opa-Opa *ChuChus *Zobio and Zobiko *Jacky and Akira *Bonanza Bros. *Banjo and Kazooie Tracks and Cups 'Chao Cup' *Seaside Hill - Whale Lagoon *Billy Hatcher - Icicle Valley *Casino Park - Roulette Road *Carnival Town - Sunshine Tour 'Graffiti Cup' *Tokyo-To - Shibuya Downtown *Curien Mansion - Outer Forest *Final Fortress - Turbine Loop *Super Monkey Ball - Treetops 'Egg Cup' *Billy Hatcher - Rampart Road *Final Fortress - Dark Arsenal *Carnival Town - Jump Parade *Casino Park - Pinball Highway 'Horror Cup' *Curien Mansion - Sewer Scrapes *Seaside Hill - Lost Palace *Super Monkey Ball - Sandy Drifts *Tokyo-To - Rokkaku Hill 'Samba Cup' *Carnival Town - Rocky-Coaster *Tokyo-To - Highway Zero *Curien Mansion - Deadly Route *Seaside Hill - Ocean Ruin 'Monkey Cup' *Casino Park - Bingo Party *Billy Hatcher - Lava Lair *Super Monkey Ball - Monkey Target *Final Fortress - Thunder Deck Sounds Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing/Sound Editing/Voices Unused Voices Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing/Unused Voices Voice Cast *'Jason Griffith' as Sonic the Hedgehog and Shadow the Hedgehog *'Amy Palant' as Miles "Tails" Prower *'Dan Green' as Knuckles the Echidna *'Laura Bailey' as Princess Sally Acorn *'Rebecca Honig' as Cream the Rabbit *'Lisa Ortiz' as Amy Rose *'Kathleen Delaney' as Rouge the Bat *'Maddie Blaustein' as E-123 Omega *'Bella Hudson' as Blaze the Cat *'Pete Capella' as Silver the Hedgehog *'Wendee Lee' as Marine the Raccoon *'Oliver Wyman' as Big the Cat *'Nika Futterman' as Sticks the Badger *'Mike Pollock' as Dr. Eggman *'Kaoru Morota' as AiAi *'Corey Marshall' as Ryo Hazuki *'Apollo Smile' as Ulala Voice Sounds Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing/Voice Sounds Category:Sonic Games Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Games Category:Sega Games Category:Sega Superstars Games